


Day 25: White

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 25: White, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: I finally posted again! Wooo!“Damian, Damian! Get up! It’s Christmas!”
Relationships: Daminette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Day 25: White

“Damian! Damian! Get up! It’s Christmas!”

Damian groaned and flopped over. Sure, it was Christmas. But, this was only the fifth year celebrating it. His mother did not celebrate it, and it was banned in the League. They were allowed to believe in whatever religion they wanted, leaguers could not celebrate any holidays that were deemed foolish by Ra’s. As such, Damian was never exposed to Christmas. He enjoyed it, sure, just not as much as Grayson, Todd, and Drake.

Speaking of Grayson, he was still pestering Damian to get out of bed.

“What time is it?” He asked the elder boy.

“Seven!”

Damian sighed. Rising the covers, he slipped out of bed, and stepped onto the cold wooden floors. From there he padded out of the room, still in his pajamas with Grayson. It was a tradition.

When he arrived, he noticed that the other brothers along with his father were there. Drake still looked half dead, reminiscent of a zombie. He was nursing a large coffee. The true zombie of the household was sipping his tea, on the opposite side of the room from father. While they got along better, Jason still tended to shy away from the man. 

Father was in his recliner, coffee in his hand as well. Unlike the rest of the boys, he was wearing slippers on his feet. A robe covered his pajamas. Grayson sat down next to father with his hot chocolate.

Choosing to sit next to Grayson, Damian was soon given his own drink as Pennyworth sat down to the side. He was family, as Damian had learned long ago.

“Okay!! Present time!” Grayson cheered as he picked the first round of gifts. “One for Timmy, one for Jay. Another for Dami and Bruce himself! One for me, and last but definitely not least Alfie!”

And so the gift giving and opening commenced. Soon the room was a mess of wrapping, boxes and tissue paper. Laughter and a small amount of happy tears were exchanged. All in all, the morning was brilliant. 

Damian had gotten art supplies, a gaming console, and a drawing tablet. Also receiving a new katana, knives, and shuriken, Damian was happy with his new belongings.

Father had received a new watch, computer, and suits. He had also received a candid picture of the family- Drake and Damian fighting while Todd watched eating popcorn. Grayson had just entered the room, and had looked done with himself. The fight was broken up soon after, with fairly minimal injuries. Father had received other things, but they were unimportant to be mentioned.

Grayson had gotten memorabilia of each vigilante in Gotham. Nightwing sweater, Red Hood leather jacket, Red Robin sweatpants. A Batman hat, and a Robin t-shirt. Together, the family silently vowed to never let Grayson leave wearing all of that at once. He had also received a drawing of himself, courtesy of Damian, of him laughing. It extracted happy tears.

Todd had received plenty of leather jackets. Also getting new tech for his Red Hood getup, Todd was satisfied. He was also given zombie-related items. Todd had laughed, as father looked stressed.

Drake had been given more technology- computer parts, motherboards, and various bits and bobs to go along with it. He had gotten more coffee mugs and bags of coffee. Also paired with a new set of sweatshirts of various superhero themes, he had received a suit that looked proper, but was extremely comfortable.

It was also Drake who realised who all the clothing had come from: Marinette, as Mariculous Designs. It was a pun on her name, as well as a nod to the miraculous.

“Holy shit!” Drake exclaimed. “Mariculous Designs! Damian, where the hell did you get these?”

“Mariculous Designs, obviously.”

“How- they only take commissions from very few people!”

“Simple Drake. I asked her.”

“Her? You know who they are?”

“Yes. How foolish must you be, Drake?”

“You literally made my Christmas, Demon.”

“Tt- you are insufferable.”

“Aww! Dami’s embarrassed!”

“Am not!”

“You totally fucking are! Get a load this shit! The demon spawn’s fucking embarrassed! The hell?”

“Ehem,” Pennyworth interrupted. “Breakfast shall be ready soon.”

By that time it was late morning. Jokes and squabbles were tossed around the table. Afterwards, the family split up to try out their various gifts.

By noon, there was a knock at the door. Damian briquely walked down the stairs, and to the door. Pennyworth had already opened it, revealing one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“Damian!” She called out once she saw him. “Happy Christmas! It's so white here in Gotham!”

Damian chuckled. “It is the snow, beloved. Trust me, Gotham is usually darker.”

“Fair,” Marinette relented. “The architecture is so inspiring!”

“It is.”

“Oh ho ho, who’s the pixie?”

“Todd,” Damian acknowledged. “This is Marinette, my girlfriend.”

Jason fell down the stairs. “What?”

“Ah, you must be… Todd?”

“Yeah, and why haven’t I heard of you before?” Jason asked, before bellowing back up the stairs. “YO DEMON BRAT HAS A GIRLFRIEND!”

“Oh, that would be for security reasons. It would paint a target on our backs if it came out we were dating. Plus, we like our privacy.”

“I heard Damian’s got himself a girlfriend.” Tim cut in.

“Hi, I’m Mari!”

“Nice to meet you, Mari.” Tim replied.

“She’s Mariculous Designs.” Damian informed the man.

Tim fell to the floor, having passed out from shock.

Jason laughed at his brother’s misfortune.

Damian smirked and Marinette flushed red.

Yes, an eventful white Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took forever and a half! I got distracted... forgive me?


End file.
